


My Little Plaything

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Altered States, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slash, Swearing, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: A newly sired vampire barely escapes death when an elder vampire vouches for him after his sire has been executed. After all, Sam never wanted to be a vampire, never had a choice, so, Dean doesn't believe it's fair to kill Jared for something he had no control over. Therefore, Dean decides to take Sam in and teach him the ways of the coven. He is given one month to teach sam everything and make him a useful part of the coven. If he fails, Sam will be killed as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spnaubigbang challenge in February 2013  
> Beta'd by verucasalt123  
> Art by 2blueshoes ([here](https://2blueshoes.livejournal.com/4287.html))

He could hear voices all around him, but he wasn't sure who was talking or what they were talking about. All he knew was whatever was going on, it couldn't be good. The other men in the room were talking about him, of that he was sure; the word "newborn" wasn't exactly something brought up in casual conversation all that much. And he wasn't willing to believe this was a coincidence that he was here and his sire was here as well. It was no secret that when you were grabbed and a bag was shoved over your head, something bad was going to happen. Everyone had to know that unless they were insanely stupid. Of course, his sire must have been insanely stupid because he knew the laws before he stalked him that night, grabbed him and made him one of his own.

It wasn't as if Sam had asked for this. Hell no. Sam had been going to college, was a straight ‘A’ student and had a nice little apartment all to himself when he needed a little downtime. To him, he had the perfect life. Then this man came out of nowhere and started harassing him. There was no reason Sam saw that this was happening to him because he hadn't pissed anyone off and he mostly stuck to himself. After all, he was too busy with school and work to date, so there was really no reason to talk to a whole bunch of people. Sure, he had his few choice friends, but none of them had ever seen this guy either.

Sam remembered it was the third night the man had shown up at his apartment. He was babbling something about them being mates and he would be able to stay with him for all eternity, but Sam hadn't listened. Instead, Sam told the man that he was drunk and he needed to stay the hell away from him because he had no idea who he was and he wanted nothing to do with him. But when Sam went to close the door, the man had shoved it open once more, knocking Sam backwards and letting himself in, the door slamming behind him. He had been so scared that this man was out to rape him or something and he tried desperately to keep calm. However, the man was looking to do something far worse than rape the young man. When Sam felt the teeth sink into his flesh, he tried to scream, but his attacker slapped his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. 

After the world started to go black, Sam didn't remember much of what happened. All he knew was that he woke up in a big bed with red satin sheets covering it. He had no idea where he was and he would have loved to just go home, but he found that his head hurt too much to really move a lot. Later, the man who had attacked him came in and explained that he was a vampire and now Sam was too. Of course, Sam didn't believe him; that was until he saw the fangs, felt his own, and that was proof enough for him.

Soon after that, these men came into the room and attacked both his sire and himself, shoving these bags over their heads and talking in what seemed to be tongues. Then again, that was probably only because Sam had taken a nasty blow to the head and he was pretty sure he had a concussion. If vampires could even get a concussion. He didn't know anything about the heritage and he surely didn't know how to act as a vampire. Now it didn't really matter he supposed because he was surely going to die.

When they reached a large room, the bag was ripped off Sam’s head and he saw vampires all around him, men and women all staring at him and his sire as though they were some kind of plague; mostly his sire, though. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. If he were to guess, Sam would have guessed a bad thing. A _very_ bad thing. Especially when some of the vampires bared their fangs and seemingly snarled at them.

"Luther, do you understand that you have broken a law that has been set forth by your superiors to keep our race alive?" one of the older vampires asked, glaring down at his sire when he received a nod in answer. "And are you aware that the penalty for this crime is death to both you and your new child?" Again, he received a nod as his answer. "Any last words, my son?" the male asked, actually sounding as though he was sad about having to do this. When Luther shook his head, the elder nodded slightly, eyes closing as he waved his hand in the air towards another one of the vampires standing next to him.

Sam jumped when he saw flames shoot up in the air, engulfing Luther’s body as the older male flailed and screamed in pain. That was it?! He didn't even get to explain himself or anything?! Suddenly, the words the other vampire had spoken just before his sire was killed hit Sam full force; this was his fate. He hadn't even wanted to be a vampire, it was forced on him and now they were going to kill him for something he had no control over?! How was this fair?! Seeing the older vampire look to his match-wielding minion once more, Sam squeezed his eyes tightly closed, waiting for his terrible fate.

“Stop!” a voice suddenly rang out from the audience, causing a hush to fall over the room. Sam allowed his eyes to pop open, scared hazel orbs darting around the crowd to see who had called out and saved him from being nothing more than a pile of ash on the floor. After all, it was only fair to thank the person who saved his life…or whatever he had now that he was a vampire.

Dean had been staring on from the crowd, a deep frown marring his handsome features. He hated execution day. Something about it just made his blood boil and made him want to slap that stupid smirk off the executioner’s face. Seriously, the man found _way_ too much pleasure in his job. It honestly sickened Dean a little bit. Sure, there was the bloodlust when you became a vampire, but the executioner just took it to a completely different level. It was kind of sick.

Of course, Dean wasn’t shedding any tears over the loss of Luther’s life; the guy was a dick and he deserved whatever he got. But this newborn hadn’t asked for this – at least if the rumors flying around the mansion were true. This kid had been attacked in his apartment and before he could even cry out, Luther had turned him into a monster. So Dean didn’t think the kid should be penalized for that. After all, he hadn’t forced Luther to feed him his blood; Luther had done that all on his own.

He realized that calling out in the crowded may not have been such a great idea when he noticed that all eyes were now on him. It was kind of scary to have four sets of bright eyes boring down on him from their seats at the top of the stairs – the elders were not going to take his interruption lightly. Then again, he supposed that he deserved whatever they were going to dish out – it wasn’t exactly common practice to call out during an execution; especially with the demanding and no-nonsense tone Dean had used. 

Frowning down at the vampire who dared speak out during an execution, John asked, “You would disrupt this execution to vouch for this newborn when you know nothing about him?” It was crazy! But seeing who the vampire was, it didn’t surprise him that he had spoken out – Dean Winchester had always been hung up on the _fairness_ aspect of the executions. John was actually a little surprised that Dean had waited until after Luther had been slain.

Without giving it too much thought, Dean nodded. “Yes, I would,” he answered, his eyes darting over to the newborn and then back to John and the other elders. “It isn’t right to kill him for something he had no control over. He didn’t ask for this; Luther _attacked_ him while he was at his apartment.” Giving his head a small shake, Dean added, “I just don’t think it’s right to punish him for something that isn’t even his fault.”

Although Dean put up a good argument, they couldn’t risk leaving the newborn alive. “He doesn’t know how to be a vampire, Dean,” John explained, shaking his head again. “If we allow him to live, there is a chance that he could cause problems for us – problems that I am not willing to risk.” The last time they had left a newborn alive, it had went on a killing spree, massacring half of the town before Bobby had finally been able to catch up with it and put it down. John wasn’t going to risk that again.

It honestly was a little disappointing that John’s only argument seemed to be one that Dean could refute easily. He was the kind of guy who liked a challenge, and John wasn’t giving it to him. “We can teach him how to be like us,” he argued, not sure why he really cared so much about this newborn, but just wanting to do some good for once. After all, the kid looked so damn scared. “As long as someone shows him how we act, and explains that we don’t just run around massacring towns, he should be fine.”

A hush spread over the crowd as the elders all turned their attentions to each other, speaking in quiet tones and discussing their next course of action. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, John turned his attention back to Dean, a small smile on his lips. “We have agreed to let the newborn live,” he finally explained, his smile widening when he saw the satisfied smirk on Dean’s lips. “And since you were the one to speak for him, _you_ can be the one who looks after him.” Again, he smirked when the shock of the situation was clear on Dean’s lips. “And to make it a little more… _interesting_ for you, we’re going to give you one month to teach him how to be a useful part of the coven, or we will kill him as planned. Do we have a deal, Dean?”

In all honesty, Dean didn’t want to be responsible for a newborn, and he sure as hell didn’t want to have that kind of weight on his shoulders – to have someone’s life resting on your shoulders was a big deal, and Dean didn’t really want a part of it. Still, if he didn’t agree to this, then this kid was going to die before he really had a chance to live, so Dean really had no choice. “Fine,” he challenged. “We have a deal.”

**~~**

Sam couldn’t believe that his life had just been debated and spoken over by four people who didn’t even know him. And now he was going to taught how to be a vampire and if this vampire they stuck him with wasn’t a good teacher, then Sam was going to be dead anyway. Really, Sam had to wonder if it was even worth it. Maybe it would have been better to just let the vampires kill him now. But he didn’t want to die, so he was going to give this a shot; he had to at least _try_ to live.

He was roughly shoved off the stage and into the crowd, the vampires there moving out of the way and pushing him towards the back of the room where his new teacher was. One of the vampires near the back of the room shoved him so hard that Sam tripped over his own feet, the newborn falling into the arms of his new teacher who glared at the vampire who had shoved Sam, causing the thing to snarl before clearing out of the room with the rest of the vampires.

Quickly, Sam shoved himself out of Dean’s grasp, the young vampire biting into his lip as he muttered, “I-I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting to be pushed like that. I didn’t mean to fall into you like that.” The last thing he wanted to do was make a bad impression on his first day. After all, Sam was a bright kid, and he knew that if he was just given a chance, he could figure out how to be useful here. 

The first thing Dean realized now that he was this close to Sam was the fact that Sam was sexy as hell. It was no wonder Luther turned him; someone as sexy as this shouldn’t have to ever age or die as far as Dean was concerned. “Don’t worry about it,” he smiled, making sure that Sam was on his feet and he didn’t need help with anything after being shoved. Hell, Dean wasn’t even sure if Sam had a chance to eat before he was grabbed, and the kid was looking a little pale. Maybe he should get him some food. “I’m Dean. What’s your name?”

“Sam,” the newborn answered as he lowered his head, biting into his bottom lip once more. He wasn’t feeling too well all of a sudden, and he didn’t understand it. Luther had told him that he was going to be indestructible and powerful – that he was going to live forever – but Sam felt like his insides were trying to eat away at each other and he didn’t know how to stop it. If he didn’t know any better, Sam would have thought that he was hungry, but he had eaten four slices of pizza before Luther grabbed him, so he shouldn’t have been hungry as far as he knew. “Th-Thank you…for what you did just now. I um…owe you my life, I guess.”

Chuckling softly, Dean gave his head a small shake, letting Sam know that he didn’t have to thank him. “You still have a month to figure out if I saved your life,” Dean reminded. “Don’t thank me just yet, Sammy.” His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw the look on Sam’s face, Dean knowing exactly what that look meant – Sam was hungry. Apparently, Luther hadn’t even taken the time to get Sam something to eat before he almost got him killed – just as Dean thought, he wasn’t a fit sire, obviously. Even an idiot knew that a newborn needed food more than anything when he woke up.

Well, that left feeding Sam up to Dean, he supposed. But not while they were out in the open like this. He needed to get Sam somewhere safe. Dean knew that the first time a vampire fed, it could get a little rough. A newborn was unpredictable, after all, and Dean couldn’t run the risk of losing control over Sam so soon – especially in public. That would most definitely sign the young vampire’s death warrant. At least in his room, Dean could keep any incidents to himself. “C’mon, let’s get you out of here,” he suggested, grabbing Sam’s elbow and leading him towards the hallway.

When Dean started leading him out of the room, Sam didn’t argue, the newborn wanting to get out of this room and away from all of these vampires as soon as possible. He had no idea where they were going, and quite honestly, he didn’t care as long as they weren’t here. Sam had never really been a people person, and these people had just been cheering on the man who was going to set him on fire; he didn’t want to be anywhere near these psychopaths.

Once they got moving, it didn’t take them long to get to Dean’s room although he was on the top floor. Sam hadn’t even realized how fast they were moving, which led Dean to believe that the hunger Sam was feeling was distracting him. Then again, maybe that was a good thing. If Sam was unaware of just how fast he could move, it would make him easier to catch if he tried to escape because he would still be thinking like a human. But it also meant that he was going to need to drink a lot of blood before he was fully sated, and Dean didn’t know if he could give him enough. It was just something they were going to have to wait and see about.

As soon as they were both in the room, Dean kicked the door closed, throwing the lock into place in case Sam got away from him. A locked door was harder to get through than an unlocked door – even for a vampire. “So, this is my room,” Dean explained, feeling a little awkward having someone else in his room. “And I guess you’ll be staying here with me for a while.” Yeah, one bed, he wasn’t too sure how this was going to work out. Word around the mansion was that Sam wasn’t too keen on the idea of being with a man. “We’ll, uh, figure everything out in a little bit. First, you need to feed.”

A small frown came to Sam’s lips at Dean’s words. He knew that he had to feed in order to survive, but there was just something about the thought of blood going into his mouth and sliding down his throat that turned him off. “I, um…I don’t know how,” he explained, giving his head a small shake. Sam didn’t want to hurt innocent people; he didn’t want to be a monster like the man who did this to him. 

“I know,” Dean assured Sam, holding his hands up as though he was surrendering. “Calm down – I’m gonna show you.” Stepping closer to Sam, Dean instructed, “C’mere.” Reaching out towards Sam, Dean cupped the newborn’s chin, thumb pressing against Sam’s bottom lip and pulling it down slightly so he could see Sam’s fangs peeking through. “When you’re hungry…or horny, your fangs elongate so you can feed,” Dean explained, smirking softly at the way Sam’s breath was picking up. 

He wasn’t going to lie – Sam was fucking hot when he was like this. “The first thing a newborn thinks about when he wakes up is the intense hunger that he’s feeling. Yours was probably delayed because of the overwhelming thought that you could possibly die. But now that you’re safe, it’s there, and your fangs are elongated.” Dean remembered it like this was his first time feeding, and he knew that Sam had to be feeling pretty damn hungry.

Slowly, Dean pulled his hand away from Sam’s lips, smiling softly at the newborn. “But don’t worry, Sammy,” he whispered softly. “I can take care of that.” With that, Dean bit into his wrist, groaning softly in a mixture of pain and pleasure as his fangs sank into his skin and blood gushed over his tongue. He then pulled his arm away from his own mouth and extended it to Sam, licking the blood from his lips. “C’mon, Sammy, drink – you need it if you want to stay strong and survive.”

Almost as soon as the scent of blood filled the air, Sam could feel himself being pulled towards the source. His teeth ached as he took a staggering step towards Dean, his hand reaching for Dean’s arm and pulling it – and Dean – closer to his body as his mouth closed around the bleeding wound. Unfortunately, because Dean was a vampire, his wounds closed up pretty quickly, causing Sam to frown as he pulled his head back; that just wouldn’t do. Without giving it too much thought, Sam sank his teeth into Dean’s arm and started lapping at the delicious blood spilling into his mouth. 

Dean growled softly when Sam bit into his arm, the older vampire’s hand moving to grip Sam’s bicep. Now he remembered why he never let anyone drink from him – it wasn’t enjoyable and they all tried to take too much of what Dean was offering. He had to deal with Sam for the next month, so he was going to teach him at an early stage that he couldn’t have anything unless Dean was offering it – he wasn’t going to let Sam try to take too much. The last time he’d allowed another vampire to drink from him because the girl had been starving to death on the streets, she nearly drained him dry – and while that couldn’t kill him, it would have put him out of commission for a few weeks, and he couldn’t have that. Not while he was trying to keep Sam alive.

After a few more moments, when Dean started to get dizzy because of the blood loss, Dean pushed Sam off him, watching as his wound started to heal again. His hand shot out and held Sam back when the newborn tried to get at him again, Dean ready to give Sam his first lesson. “Sam, stop!” he growled as the newborn shoved his hand away and pushed Dean into the wall, fangs bared and trying to get at Dean’s veins.

“No, please, Dean, I need more,” Sam begged, his mind foggy and hazed with the euphoria he was feeling now that he had blood in his system. But it hadn’t been enough; Sam needed more, and Dean wasn’t giving it to him. He didn’t understand why though – Dean had promised that he was going to take care of him, but he wasn’t. Dean was just teasing Sam, and that wasn’t fair! “Dean…fuck I’m so hungry! Just give me more!”

Again, Dean shoved Sam away from him, growling softly in warning. Unfortunately, Sam didn’t get the message and tried to attack him again, forcing Dean to use a little more force. He roughly shoved Sam back, the newborn falling against the mattress with a soft grunt. Before Sam could get up, Dean had him pinned down, fangs bared as he hissed at the newborn. “Stop it, Sam! You need to learn how to control the blood so it doesn’t control you – that’s lesson number one. Now calm down!”

Sam wanted to calm down and do what he was told, but he just couldn’t. Dean’s blood was calling to him, and Sam wanted more. No, he _needed_ more. “Please?” Sam whispered, giving his head a small shake as he allowed it to roll on the pillow. “Dean, please, I can’t.” 

It was painfully obvious that Sam was losing the battle he was having with himself, and Dean felt bad for him. “Shh…Sammy, just breathe all right,” he instructed, running his fingers through Sam’s sweat-damp hair. “Just breathe through it.” Of course, Dean remembered what it was like to feel the way Sam was feeling although it had been a long time ago, and he knew that breathing wasn’t going to make the need for blood go away. It would help a little bit, make him focus on something else, but it was going to take a while for Sam to get past this blood lust. At least it would if he was anything like Dean.

And now that Dean was in charge of taking care of Sam and shaping him into a vampire worthy enough to be part of the clan, Dean was going to have to teach Sam how to get past this and overcome every other obstacle that came with being a vampire. People thought it was all rainbows and unicorns when they turned into children of the night, but they never took the time to really think about what they were doing before it was too late. Sam hadn’t had a choice in this, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to have to suffer the consequences anyway.

Damn, Dean was really going to have his work cut out for him with this one.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dean, no,” Sam mumbled, giving his head a small shake as he pushed himself off the bed. However, before he could get too far away from the bed, Dean moved with inhuman speed and pulled him back down, pinning him there with his body. “What are you doing, Dean. Get off me. Let me up, now. I’m not playing around.”

A wide smile came to Dean’s lips as Sam struggled beneath him, the older vampire just tightening his grip on Sam’s wrists. “Why do you always fight me on this, Sammy?” Dean asked, his smile widening as he leaned in and pressed his nose against the crook of Sam’s neck, breathing in the younger vampire’s scent. “You know you always do it in the end. Spare yourself the hassle and just stop fighting me.”

Although Sam knew that Dean was right, he just couldn’t lie down and admit that he wanted this. It sounded too weird to him – wanting to be fucked by a man was something that never really appealed to Sam before he met Dean. “I don’t want this,” Sam argued, though it was a bold faced lie and he was hoping Dean didn’t catch him in it. “Maybe…in the past we’ve done this and I have wanted it, but not now. Not anymore. So get off me.”

Again, Dean smiled at Sam, shaking his head as a small chuckle escaped him. “You want to try that again, Sammy?” he smiled, eyes locked with Sam’s, letting the newborn know that he wasn’t buying it. “Maybe without lying through your ass this time?” One look at Sam told Dean that he was right – Sam was lying, so Dean was going to press forward with this.

Time seemed to be passing pretty quickly in Dean’s opinion. Sam had already been a vampire for a week, and they figured out a good way to keep Sam’s blood lust in check – sex. And Dean was more than willing to help Sam with that so he didn’t have to jerk off like a fifteen year old boy. “I know you want this, Sammy. I can read you like a book.”

Scoffing, Sam mumbled, “Yeah, right, you know me so well, Dean. You’ve known me for what, a week?! And you think you can read me like a book.” Shaking his head, Sam challenged, “Name one thing that I’m doing that’s making you think I want to have sex with you right now. Just one thing.” Sam didn’t think Dean could find anything because he was doing a pretty good job of being subtle if he did say so himself. 

In Dean’s opinion, if Sam was going to challenge him, he could have at least made the challenge a little tough. This was going to be like taking candy from a baby. “Just one?” he asked with a small chuckle. “I can name at least three.” Seeing the challenging look in Sam’s eyes, Dean smirked as he started, “Your fangs are elongated, which either means you’re hungry, or you’re horny, though in your case, I’m willing to bet it’s both. When you first wake up, you’re always hungry – that I know for sure.” When Sam tried to interrupt him, Dean quickly pressed his index finger against Sam’s lips, effectively silencing him. “And there’s no way to deny _this_ , Sam,” he concluded, grinding his hips down against Sam’s erection.

If Dean could read him this well after only a week, Sam was a little concerned about how well Dean was going to know him at the end of this month. It was honestly a little scary. However, he had to give Dean credit – he was pretty good there. And Sam couldn’t stop the moan that escaped him when Dean ground into him like that. “F-Fine,” he breathed, allowing his eyes to flutter closed. “I’ll admit it – I want you. But I shouldn’t.”

At Sam’s words, Dean rolled his eyes as he shook his head. “We’ve been through this, Sam,” Dean reminded leaning down and pressing his lips against Sam’s neck. “It’s perfectly normal for you to want me. Your body is different now; you associate food with sex. And since I’ve been your only source of food since you’ve been turned, you want me. Don’t worry; once you start feeding off other people, you’ll feel the same way about them.”

Sam knew that they’d had this conversation before, but he couldn’t help the way he felt. So he just wasn’t going to think about it. He’d feed, have sex and then go about his business like he did every other day. Nothing had to change. “When am I going to start feeding off people who aren’t you?” Sam asked, a little worried about the whole thing. With Dean, he knew he couldn’t kill him by going too far, but with another person, there was no telling what Sam could get himself in to.

Although he knew he had no right to feel it, a pang of jealousy shot through Dean when Sam seemed to be interested in feeding from other people. He didn’t like the thought of Sam sinking his teeth into another person’s flesh. In Dean’s mind, Sam was his – he wanted Sam to be only his. Roughly, he crushed his lips against Sam’s, tongue pushing into the younger man’s mouth, claiming the newborn. “We’ll get there when you’re ready,” he finally answered, silently wondering how long he could hold that off before Sam started getting antsy.

But he didn’t have time to worry about that right now because he had Sam for the moment, and Dean planned on taking advantage of that. “Don’t worry about it, Sammy – not right now,” Dean mumbled against Sam’s neck where he allowed his teeth to scrape against the newborn’s neck. “Just let me take care of you right now.”

When Dean scraped his teeth across Sam’s neck, a deep moan broke from Sam’s throat. As much as he hated to admit it, Sam loved it when Dean was like this. By the way he’d kissed him and now how he was acting a little roughly with him, Sam knew that Dean was going to ravage him – and Sam was looking forward to it. “O-Okay,” he stuttered, his hands moving to fist in Dean’s short-cropped hair, Sam pulling Dean closer.

A small growl broke from Dean when Sam tugged on him like that, Dean quickly shoving Sam’s hands away from him and yanking Sam’s shirt up over his head, tossing it to the side of the room to get it out of the way. He moved on to Sam’s sweat pants next, nearly ripping the fabric in his haste to get Sam’s clothes off. He shoved the sweats and boxers off in one go, throwing them onto the rapidly growing pile of clothes before he wrapped his hand around the base of Sam’s erect cock, stroking him teasingly.

There was nothing Sam could do to stop the deep groan that escaped his lips when Dean started stroking his dick. They’d done this almost every day since Sam had been with Dean, yet the older vampire always seemed to make it feel like they were doing it for the first time. Of course, he wasn’t going to let Dean know that – it would only add to his cockiness and Sam didn’t need that for sure. Those thoughts were quickly wiped from his mind when the angle of Dean’s hand changed and he added a twist to his wrist when he reached Sam’s cock head. “Fuck…” Sam groaned, eyes squeezed tightly closed in pleasure.

“Don’t worry, baby, we’ll get there,” Dean promised with a small chuckle. “Just let me take care of you for a little while.” Dean’s thumb slid along Sam’s slit, spreading the pre-cum that was beading there as another moan broke from his throat, Sam answering Dean’s moan with one of his own as he pressed his head back into the pillow and his hips up into Dean’s hand a little harder. “So eager this morning, baby,” he whispered softly, lips skimming along Sam’s throat.

As Dean continued to stroke him, Sam groaned in pleasure, wanting nothing more than to feel Dean inside him again. Honestly, Sam had kind of grown to crave it, although he enjoyed playing hard to get and telling Dean no when what he really meant was hell yes. “Dean…” he moaned softly, one hand moving to grip Dean’s hair again, pulling the older man closer as he crushed their lips together. “Stop teasing me…so fucking hungry, Dean. Want you so damn bad.”

Another wide smile came to Dean’s lips when Sam begged for him. Fuck, it was so good to hear Sam saying that he wanted him. Dean wanted Sam too, so it all worked out as far as he was concerned. “Just shut up and let me do what I wanna do with you,” he instructed, kissing Sam once more, tongue thrusting into Sam’s mouth.

The kiss continued and Sam moaned into Dean’s mouth, his back arching off the mattress so he could get closer to Dean. He whimpered softly when Dean growled into his mouth, his lover’s free hand moving to stroke his back, short, blunt nails scratching down the length of Sam’s back. Sam hissed softly in a mixture of pain and pleasure, knowing there would be red scratches going down his back from Dean’s semi-rough treatment and he liked that. “Oh God Dean,” he groaned softly, breaths panting out against his lover’s kiss-swollen lips. 

A wide smile came to Dean’s lips as Sam groaned and writhed under him, the vampire loving how his newborn reacted to his touches and how damn responsive he was. “You like that Sam?” he asked, teeth scraping against the younger man’s jaw before he started attacking Sam’s neck, knowing how much Sam loved it when he gave his neck any kind of attention. Again, he smiled when Sam nodded, his lover nearly whimpering with need. “Bet you want more, huh?” he asked, hips gently thrusting against Sam’s ass cheek, letting Sam feel how hard he was for him. “This is all for you, baby. You want it?”

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes when Dean asked if he wanted him, Sam nodded quickly without giving it a moment’s thought. “Of course I want it,” he assured Dean, head pressing back into the pillow to offer more of his neck up to Dean. “You know I want it, you jerk. I’ve been begging for the last ten minutes.” Figuring, Dean wanted to hear more begging, Sam continued, “Please Dean…don’t keep me waiting. Just…fuck me right now.” 

Smiling widely once more, Dean whispered, “Mmm…I love hearing you beg for me.” He groaned in pleasure when Sam begged even more; Dean was starting to think that maybe he had a kink. But that wasn’t important right now; he needed to give Sam what he wanted. He needed to make sure he kept his lover happy just like Sam kept him happy. If he couldn’t manage that, then he was useless and he didn’t deserve someone like Sam. Not that he was under the misconception that he deserved him anyway. “Right now?” he asked, smiling again as he reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out the lube. “Gotta wait a little longer, lover. Don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You’re not gonna hurt me, Dean,” Sam assured him with a small shake of his head. “How many times have we done this before? I think I can – ungh – handle it.” His eyes nearly rolled back in his head when Dean pushed his index finger past the tight ring of muscles, Sam’s hips arching off the bed slightly to offer Dean better access. 

Slowly, Dean moved his lube-slicked finger in and out of Sam’s tight pucker, giving his head a small shake at Sam’s insistence that he could handle this without the proper preparation. “I’m not gonna chance it,” he argued with another shake of his head as he crooked his finger inside Sam, smiling when he got the reaction he was looking for. “Besides, foreplay is half the fun.” He added another finger as if to prove his point, smiling when Sam moaned and arched against him. “See?”

Although he never said anything, he hated that Dean was always right; and Dean knew he was always right too, which made it so much worse. “Aren’t you arrogant?” he asked with a small smile, letting the other know he was just teasing. He honestly didn’t want to risk being too cocky and making Dean stop. That was the last thing Sam wanted right now. “Just get on with it Dean; I wanna feel you inside me so bad.”

Normally, Dean would have made Sam wait because he liked to torture the younger man by giving him as much pleasure as possible, but with the way Sam was begging, Dean just couldn’t bring himself to drag this out much longer. “Okay baby, I’ll give you what you want now, but next time, I’m not going to be so giving.” Pulling his fingers from Sam’s hole, Dean quickly lubed up his cock and pressed at his lover’s entrance. 

When Dean pressed his dick against him, Sam moaned, pressing back against his vampire in an attempt to make Dean go faster. He wanted Dean inside him so badly, he could almost cry because Dean was making him wait so long. Another deep moan escaped between his parted lips as Dean pushed into him, the young newborn biting into his bottom lip as his head pressed back into the mattress, his eyes squeezed closed in pleasure. 

Once he was sheathed fully inside Sam, Dean stopped moving, letting the younger man get used to the intrusion. He didn’t care how many times Sam insisted that he could handle him; he wasn’t going to move too fast and hurt Sam. Dean had hurt a lot of people in his time, but he couldn’t even contemplate hurting Sam. Really, he didn’t know why because he’d never wanted to protect someone as much as he wanted to protect Sam. It was odd, and Dean didn’t know what was happening to him. But he didn’t want to think about it, so instead, he kissed the newborn to stifle his arguments and pleas for Dean to move, tongue pressing past both lips and teeth to battle with Sam’s own, a small moan escaping him only to be swallowed up in the kiss. 

Of course, Dean knew that wasn’t going to distract Sam long, so he gradually started to move his hips, letting Sam get adjusted further while at the same time giving him exactly what he wanted. A small smile came to his lips when Sam moaned and pushed back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Meanwhile, his lips trailed a hot line of kisses from Sam’s lips down his jaw line to his neck, Dean teasing the sensitive flesh there because he knew Sam loved it.

As Dean continued to tease him, Sam moaned softly, head turning to the side to offer up more of his neck to Dean’s attention. “Ungh…Dean, please…more Dean, please?” Sam begged, fingers digging into Dean’s back where he was holding onto him now as his ass pressed back against Dean’s hips, silently begging Dean to give him more, hoping the verbal and the silent pleas would get him what he wanted. He was all for foreplay and teasing some days, but not when he wanted this so damn badly he couldn’t think of anything else.

Before Sam had a chance to beg anymore, Dean quickly yanked him off the bed and into his lap, figuring he could let Sam lead for a little while since he seemed to know what he wanted and just how he wanted it. Besides, he kind of liked letting Sam ride his dick; he knew exactly what he was doing and he always made Dean feel so damn good. They both needed that right now. 

Sam didn’t hesitate once Dean had pulled him into his lap, the younger man quickly maneuvering his legs around so that he was straddling Dean before he crushed their lips together. As he kissed Dean, Sam used the grip he now had on his lover’s shoulders to push himself off Dean’s dick, using his knees to help ease the movement as his thighs squeezed Dean’s hips. At the rate he was going, he knew there was no way either of them was going to last long, but he didn’t care. The end result was going to be the same; they were going to get what they both wanted and it was going to feel great.

“D-Dean,” Sam breathed, his breaths stuttering out of him with each jab of Dean’s dick against his prostate. “M’gonna cum,” he whispered, wanting to let Dean know when he was ready because it was so much better when they reached their climax together. “Oh God Dean, m’gonna cum. Please…cum with me.”

Hearing Sam beg him to cum like that had Dean stumbling over the edge just as Sam did, his seed filling Sam and seeping out past his cock as Sam’s own cum coated his stomach and even splashed onto his chest a little. His forehead dropped down to rest against Sam’s shoulder as his breaths panted out of him, Sam having successfully worn him out, which didn’t happen often. Honestly though, Dean kind of liked it.

Before he knew what was happening though, Sam’s fangs were sinking into the meaty part of his shoulder, causing Dean to groan in slight pain. As much as he liked Sam feeding from him, he hated it when the newborn was this damn hungry. Sometimes, he thought about waking Sam up in the middle of the night and feeding him so that he wasn’t so damn hungry in the mornings. But he never did, and he never complained when Sam drank from him this roughly in the mornings.

After a few minutes, Sam pulled away, licking the blood from his lips as he moaned softly. “You taste so good,” he breathed, not even realizing that he was actually saying the words out loud until they had already left his lips. A deep blush came to his cheeks as he let his head hang, the newborn trying to hide himself after his comment. But Dean wasn’t going to allow that, his fingers moving to tip Sam’s head back up so that their eyes were locked once more.

Before Sam had time to even think, Dean’s lips were on his again, kissing and biting the swollen flesh as he tore moans from Sam’s throat. He’d been doing so well hiding his needs and just focusing on Sam, but now Dean was about to break; he could feel it and there was nothing he could do to stop it. After all, Dean was a vampire, too. And as a vampire, he needed to feed, which he had been neglecting to do enough of because he’d been spending all of his time worrying about Sam. Now, he was going to finally indulge.

Without hesitating, Dean shoved Sam so that he was lying on his back, crawling on top of the younger vampire once more. Chuckling, Sam asked, “Dean, what are you doing? I’m not having sex with you again right now. It’s too soon, and we have things to do today, don’t we? I mean…aren’t you supposed to be teaching me how to be a useful part of the vampire society? So far you haven’t taught me anything other than how to be really good at gay sex.”

Quickly, Dean silenced Sam with another harsh kiss to his lips, his tongue delving into Sam’s mouth and tangling with the newborn’s own, fighting for dominance which he eventually earned. Once he’d stopped Sam from talking, Dean slowly slid down the younger vampire’s body, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses in his wake. He slowly spread Sam’s legs open wide when he reached his destination, kissing each one of Sam’s thighs before he caught Sam’s eyes with his own. 

Brows knit in confusion, Sam stared down at Dean, silently asking him what he was doing. The older vampire had never showed an interest in sucking his dick before, and Sam really didn’t think Dean would be into it right now either, so he had no idea what was going on. Not that he was going to object to Dean sucking his cock, but he did like to know what was going on before he was violated without warning. “Dean…what are you…” he started, only to trail off when he saw Dean’s fangs.

Shit, now he was a little worried. Sam had never been fed off before and he was truthfully a bit scared. Of course, he knew that Dean deserved to have a taste since he always willingly opened his veins for Sam. Still, that didn’t change the fact that Sam didn’t really want to return the favor. And he was confused as hell as to why Dean had his head between his legs if he was just planning on feeding from him. “Dean…”

“Shh…” Dean whispered soothingly, pressing another kiss to Sam’s thigh. “Most of the time, vampires will feed from each other when the occasion presents itself,” he explained. “We’re suckers for parties and things, and you’re fucking gorgeous, so I know you’re going to draw attention to at least one or two other vampires. You need to know what it feels like to be fed from so that you don’t freak out if someone tries to taste you.”

That was all the explanation – and warning – that Sam got before Dean’s fangs sank into his inner thigh, the young vampire moaning softly in a mixture of pain and pleasure. On one hand, it felt like he was being stabbed in the leg with a barbeque fork, which had him grinding his teeth to keep from screaming; on the other hand, it was all kind of sexy – having Dean’s fangs penetrating him where his thigh met his groin. To know that the noises Dean was making were only coming from him because he was sucking Sam’s blood had the younger vampire’s cock twitching slightly.

Dean apparently hadn’t missed the reaction Sam had to his bite, the older vampire smirking softly before he bit into Sam a little harder as his fingers dug into Sam’s hips, holding Sam down against the mattress in case he thought about moving before Dean was done. He knew when he reached the limit of too much, and he wasn’t anywhere near there yet. Sam had just fed, so he was strong and he hadn’t had any major blood loss over the last few days, so he’d be fine for a few more minutes.

Only when Sam screamed out his pleasure and his spunk coated his stomach again for the second time this morning did Dean pull back, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth to rid himself off the blood that he’d made a mess of. Sam was already healing, so he wasn’t worried about that as he crawled back up Sam’s body and crushed their lips together again, allowing Sam to taste himself on Dean’s tongue. He moaned softly into Sam’s mouth as his hand cradled Sam’s head, fingers tangling into the longish strands of his dark brown hair as he pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

It was definitely going to be one of the hardest things he had ever done when the time came that he would have to teach Sam how to feed from another person, but Dean knew that he was going to have to do it. Even if he held off until the last possible moment, he knew that at one point, he would have to watch Sam sink his fangs into someone else’s flesh and drink deeply of their blood. Just the thought of it had Dean nipping at Sam’s bottom lip roughly and dragging Sam deeper into the kiss.

After all, it wasn’t like either of them had to breathe in order to exist. They weren’t alive anymore.

Finally, Dean pulled back, panting out breaths he didn’t need as his forehead pressed against Sam’s, his eyes squeezed tightly closed. Damn, the way Sam tasted was almost indescribable. He wanted another taste, but he knew that if he took one this soon, it would only make Sam weak and possibly scare the newborn. So Dean was using all of the restraint he could muster to just stop thinking about the blood that was still coating his teeth a little bit.

Instead, he pulled back and smiled down at Sam’s stomach and groin, his eyes ticking back up to Sam’s as his smile widened. “That’s the second time I’ve made you cum in an hour,” he teased, chuckling when Sam gave him one of his signature bitch faces that Dean enjoyed so much. “Just saying, Sammy – for someone who was telling me no this morning, you really made out.” He barely had time to roll off Sam and escape the hand that was flying towards him, Dean chuckling once more as he pressed himself against the wall farthest from the bed. “I’m getting in the shower. You wanna join me?”

Scoffing, Sam tossed a pillow at Dean as he shook his head. “No, I’ll shower when you’re out,” he answered. Damn, Dean was so fucking cocky. It was like he thought just because Sam let him fuck him when they both needed a release that Sam had suddenly fallen head over heels for the older vampire. He hadn’t, and he wouldn’t let himself get too attached. After all, once Dean helped Sam out of his current mess, Sam planned on leaving this damn mansion and never coming back. He had his whole eternal life ahead of him, after all, and Sam didn’t plan on living it here with the clan of the vampire who had taken his life away from him and had gotten him into this mess, that was for sure.

However, Sam couldn’t help the way he was pulled to Dean. There was some deep attraction he had for the other vampire that he just couldn’t shake. And the proof was right there in front of him, their seed staining the sheets under him. It was that attraction that had Sam rolling off the bed and heading into the bathroom, stepping into the shower behind Dean. “I changed my mind,” he simply explained when Dean smirked at him before he grabbed the shampoo and started lathering his hair. Sam didn’t even admit to himself how hard it was to not watch as the water beaded on Dean’s skin before sliding downwards and disappearing into the drain.

No, he couldn’t have these feelings for Dean. He couldn’t have _any_ feelings for Dean. The only thing he could feel for Dean was friendship, and that was even pushing it. Dean was more of a mentor – just someone who was helping Sam survive this so he could get away. That’s all he could see Dean as. Because Sam knew that he had a tendency to get too involved in things, and he couldn’t risk that right now. If he developed any other feelings for Dean, Sam wouldn’t want to leave, and that wasn’t an option. 

Sam allowed his eyes to slip closed as he nudged Dean out of the way so he could rinse his hair, focusing on the water beating down on him and the soap sliding over his body instead of the momentary insanity that he had been thinking about a few seconds earlier. He would have to be more careful and not let his mind wander like that in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean carefully untangled himself from a sleeping Sam, rolling off the bed and stilling, making sure that he hadn’t woken his young newborn. He had a few things that needed done today and he wanted to do them before Sam woke up because he didn’t want Sam to have to deal with the elders any more than he absolutely had to. So, he silently made it out of the room and headed down the hall towards another room and pushing the door open, not even bothering to knock.

“Whoa!” came a voice from the bed moments before Dean heard the sheets rustling, letting him know that he had walked in on something that he probably would have liked not to walk in on. “It’s called knocking, Dean!” Castiel complained, making sure that he and his lover were both completely covered. He rolled onto his side and glanced at the clock, trying to see what time it was before giving his eyes a roll. “Dean, it’s not even six in the morning. What do you need?”

He knew that Dean would have never interrupted him unless there was a good reason, so he was willing to listen. Besides, it wasn’t like Gabriel was going anywhere, so the sex could wait, even if he didn’t want to wait. His cock was hard now and he was pretty sure that the room smelled like sex because they were both so aroused, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care all that much. Dean had walked into his room on his own free will, and Castiel wasn’t going to apologize for being horny.

Giving Gabriel a small, apologetic smile for interrupting his and Castiel’s ‘fun time,’ Dean explained, “I, uh, need to talk to you for a minute, Cas. It’s about Sam.” Dean had been coming to Castiel for advice since this thing started because Castiel had dealt with the same kind of thing he had going with Sam a few years ago. Gabriel had been sired and Castiel took care of him and showed him the ways of the clan, and now they were fine. But Dean wasn’t sure if he could do this. It had already been two and a half weeks, and he hadn’t even started to talk to Sam about feeding off other people. Well, he’d mentioned it, but that was it. And he didn’t want to take Sam out to feed; he wanted Sam to rely on him.

It was easy to see that Dean was struggling, so Castiel pressed a quick kiss to Gabriel’s lips before he grabbed a pair of sweat pants and yanked them on. “I’ll be right back,” he assured his lover, moving towards the door and following Dean out. “All right, shoot. What’s bothering you?” Castiel asked, hoping that he could help his friend out. He’d met Sam a few times, and he actually liked the kid. The last thing he wanted to see what the elders set him on fire like they had done his sire. And he could tell that Dean had grown attached and seeing Sam die would probably push Dean over the edge.

What was bothering him? Well, that was a loaded question. But Dean knew that Castiel was talking about the issue with Sam, and only that issue. If he wanted to know about Dean’s other problems, they were going to be here a while. “I’m running out of time, Cas,” Dean explained, frowning at his old friend. “I haven’t even started trying to take Sam out and getting him to feed off other people because I don’t want him to feed off anyone else. I just…I think I’m in over my head here, and I need some pointers. How did you do it with Gabriel?”

A small frown came to Castiel’s lips as he listened to Dean yammering about his problem with Sam. He was right about one thing – he was running out of time. But he wasn’t sure if he had the answers Dean needed. After all, he wasn’t exactly the expert here. Just because he’d managed to keep Gabriel alive didn’t mean he actually knew what he was doing, contrary to Dean’s belief. “Dean, I don’t know what to tell you,” he honestly answered. “I mean, I didn’t want Gabriel to feed off anyone else either, but I knew that he had to go out at least once and make it happen. But…after that one time, he didn’t do it ever again. He likes feeding from me and I like him feeding from me. All you can do is hope that Sam’s the same, I guess.”

Although it wasn’t the answer Dean wanted to hear, he knew that Castiel was right, which was exactly what he was afraid of. But if it had kept Gabriel alive, Dean was willing to give it a try. “What if he doesn’t want to just feed from me, though?” Dean asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He wasn’t willing to share Sam with anyone, that was for sure.

Castiel could see the wheels turning in Dean’s head, and he was honestly a little worried. He could tell that Dean wasn’t going to let Sam leave him, and he had never been good at sharing. “Well, if you can’t find a happy medium, maybe you should just let him go.” His answer held a lot of meaning behind it, and although he didn’t want to see the kid die, Dean was more important to him than Sam was. And Castiel wasn’t willing to lose Dean because of a newborn that he’d only met a few times before. Maybe Dean would just be better off to let Sam be executed as planned if they couldn’t see eye-to-eye.

Again, Dean frowned at Castiel’s words, knowing that he needed to get out of there before the older vampire’s words sank in a little more. He wasn’t going to let them kill Sam; the young newborn was his, and Dean would make sure of it even if Sam didn’t want the same thing. After all, Dean was stronger, and he was faster than Sam – he could make Sam do as he was told if it came down to that. “Yeah,” he mumbled, scratching the back of his head. “I’ll figure it out, I guess. You should uh, get back to Gabriel. Sorry I bothered you.”

Without giving Castiel a chance to answer, Dean headed down the hall towards John’s room, the younger vampire needing to speak with an elder that he trusted. Although it wasn’t common knowledge around the clan because no one wanted the other members to think there was an issue of favoritism, John just happened to be Dean’s father. Only a few select vampires knew about it – the other elders, obviously, Castiel, and Gabriel. And now, Dean was pretty sure that he needed to see his father. The older man always had the answers and this was a damn hard question. John would definitely know what to do.

Unlike when he went to speak with Castiel, Dean knocked on the door, waiting for his father to invite him in. As soon as he heard his father’s voice, Dean walked inside, giving his father a small smile. “Dad, can we talk?” he asked, taking a seat on the couch when his father instructed him to do so. “It’s, um, it’s about Sam.”

When he heard that his son needed to talk to him about Sam, John frowned. “Okay…” he asked tentatively, sitting in his chair across from Dean. “What do you need to talk about? Is there a problem with him?” As far as John knew, everything was going fine. Sam hadn’t left the mansion, and he really hadn’t interacted with anyone either. That was probably best for everyone; that was the best way to keep Sam alive. 

“I was just thinking that I should probably teach him how to go out and feed from other people,” Dean explained, biting into his bottom lip as he glanced at his father. He could see that John was waiting for more of an explanation, but Dean didn’t know how to explain it anymore. So, the only thing he could think of was blurting out the truth. “I don’t want him to feed off other people. I don’t…want him to need anyone else.”

A small frown came to John’s lips as he listened to what was troubling Dean. This had been one of the reasons he hadn’t wanted to let Dean teach Sam – he thought it would have been a better idea to just kill the newborn, but Bobby had insisted that Dean could handle it. John was going to have to remember to kick Bobby’s ass for this one later. “Dean, you have to teach him how to feed from others. What if he’s hungry when you’re not around and he decides to run off and get food somewhere else? Without the proper training, he could very well kill someone.”

Dean knew that his father was right, but that didn’t change the fact that he didn’t want to take Sam out of this mansion to feed on someone else. But he would just have to suck it up because if John’s scenario actually happened and someone traced it back to Sam, Dean knew that the punishment would be death. And there was no way Dean was going to allow someone to kill Sam. “Yeah, you’re right,” Dean mumbled, giving his head a small shake as he chuckled. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Nodding slightly, John smiled at his son before he suggested, “Why don’t you stay for a while and have a drink with me? It’s been a while since we’ve talked.” Without giving Dean a chance to answer, John stood and walked over to the bar, pouring both himself and Dean a drink. Once they were poured, he carried them over to the chairs and took his seat once again after handing Dean his drink. “So, tell me more about what’s been going on with Sam.”

**~~**

The sound of knocking woke Sam from his sleep, the younger vampire groaning softly as he rolled off the bed. Blinking his eyes open a few times, Sam frowned when he didn’t see Dean. It wasn’t often that Dean wasn’t around. “Dean?” he asked, glancing around the room and checking the bathroom. Still, there was no Dean. Again, Sam frowned as he pulled on a pair of loose gray sweatpants and moved towards the door, pulling it open. His eyes widened when he saw Samuel standing there, the young newborn quickly dropping his gaze to the floor. “Um…can-can I help you?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest to hide his nakedness.

Of all the elders to see here, it would have had to be Samuel. That was just Sam’s luck. He _hated_ Samuel because he always stared at him in a funny way, and Sam just didn’t understand it. Having Samuel show up here like this now when Dean wasn’t here really made him feel uncomfortable, and Sam wasn’t very good at hiding it. He knew that Samuel could tell that he was scared, but he couldn’t make himself calm down. Sure, his fears were probably irrational, but that didn’t mean they weren’t there.

It was obvious to Samuel that the newborn was uncomfortable around him, the elder smiling softly with the thought. He liked that Sam was afraid of him – it meant that he had power over the newborn, and that’s exactly what he wanted. Taking a step closer to Sam, moving so that he was completely in the room, Samuel explained, “I came here to speak with Dean about your progress, but since I can see that he’s not here, let’s talk.” 

Roughly, Samuel shoved Sam down onto the bed, glaring at the newborn when he tried to stand back up. The hand Samuel had on Sam’s shoulder prevented Sam from doing so, but it still irked him that Sam would try to defy him in such a way. “So Sam, how has it been going, hmm?” he asked, eyes boring into Sam’s. “Tell me everything that Dean’s taught you. I mean, I see that he hasn’t taken you outside of the mansion, or even out of this room much, so what could he possibly be teaching you?”

Anger burned white hot inside of Sam when he was asked what Dean was teaching him. It was none of Samuel’s damn business what Dean was teaching him as far as he was concerned and the man had some nerve coming in here and badgering Sam in this way. If Dean knew what was going on, he would have kicked Samuel’s ass, elder or not, Sam was sure of that. “He’s teaching me how to feed,” Sam answered, not bothering to look Samuel in the eyes as he spoke. “Dean doesn’t think I’m ready to feed from a human yet, so he’s teaching me on himself.”

Little did Sam know that not looking an elder in the eyes while addressing him was a sign of disrespect that Samuel took personally. Before Sam knew what was happening, he was backhanded, the newborn falling to sprawl out on the bed as pain shot through the left side of his face. “You will look at me when you speak to me, newborn!” Samuel ordered, standing from his seat to tower over Sam who was still a little dazed by the slap.

Samuel’s eyes roamed over Sam’s body, drinking in the sight of the newborn sprawled out on the bed in nothing but his sweatpants. He had to admit, the newborn was sexy. Dean sure knew how to pick them. Of course, Sam needed to be taught some manners, but a few days with Samuel, and he was confident that Sam would know his place. Maybe he would have to take this newborn for a test run. But he wasn’t willing to do that until he was sure that the newborn tasted as good as he smelled. 

Without giving Sam a chance to recover, Samuel grabbed his elbow and forced him onto his back, straddling the younger vampire as he allowed his fangs to extend. “Obviously you’ve tasted Dean, newborn, but has he ever tasted you?” Samuel asked, smirking down at Sam when the younger vampire looked up at him with confusion clear on his face. Leaning down, he pressed his face into Sam’s neck, breathing in his scent. “God, if you taste as good as you smell, we’re going to get along just fine, newborn.”

As soon as Samuel was straddling him, Sam knew that he was in trouble. And when Samuel breathed in his scent, Sam knew that it was only going to get worse. He couldn’t fight Samuel off him – the elder was a lot stronger than him and fighting would be useless and could possibly end with him being hurt. So, Sam did the only thing he could think of at that moment – he called for Dean.

Before he could scream a second time, he was rewarded with another backhand, Samuel’s knuckles hitting him in the same spot as they had before, and Sam was sure he was going to bruise. “You dare call for him when I am just taking what I am allowed?” Samuel hissed, hitting Sam once more and smirking when the newborn groaned in pain. “Someone needs to teach you some manners, boy. I guess that will have to be me as well. As soon as we’re done here and I get ownership of you revoked from Dean and switched into my hands.”

That really sounded like something Sam wanted to stop from happening, so he struggled more, but to no avail. Dean hadn’t taught him how to fight or anything that could keep himself protected from Samuel. All Dean had taught him basically was to be the perfect little love slave to Dean – that kind of lesson wasn’t going to help him now. “No, get off me!” Sam screamed, squeezing his eyes closed as Samuel snarled, bared his fangs, and leaned in for a taste.

However, the pain that Sam had expected didn’t come. Instead, Samuel’s weight was lifted off him and he could move again. Quickly, he scrambled to his feet, running directly into Bobby Singer because he hadn’t been watching where he was going. Sam soon realized that Bobby wasn’t the only new arrival in the room – Ellen, Rufus, and John were there as well, just standing by the door and watching the scene play out on the floor. The sickening snap of bone filled the room and the sounds of a struggle were over.

Hands cupping his cheeks brought Sam out of his daze, the younger vampire blinking a few times to get his eyes to focus. “Dean?” he breathed, licking his dry lips as he tried to process everything that had just happened. He didn’t know why the other elders were here, but he didn’t really care. Dean had to have heard him calling and he’d come here to save him. “He was gonna—” Sam started, only to shut his mouth when Dean pressed his finger to his lips.

“Yeah, Sammy, I know what he was trying to do,” Dean whispered, turning Sam’s head in his hands to get a better look at the bruise that was on Sam’s cheek. He knew that it wouldn’t stay there long, but it pissed him off, nonetheless. Quickly, his hands started roaming over Sam’s flesh, checking for anymore injuries. “Did he hurt you anywhere else?” he growled, pushing Sam against the wall to make the younger vampire stop squirming.

When his back hit the wall, Sam grunted in surprise, the newborn pushing Dean’s hands away from him as his cheeks reddened with embarrassment. “No, Dean, I’m fine,” Sam assured him, glaring at Dean when he tried to grab him again. “He didn’t touch me anywhere else. Just hit me in the face a few times. I’m fine. I’ll heal.” Of course, his face didn’t feel too great now, but Dean had assured him that vampires had rapid healing times. Sam was sure he’d be fine in a few minutes.

To say that he was pissed would have been an understatement as Dean turned towards Ellen, Rufus, and Bobby. “I want him confined and I want him tried,” Dean growled, pointing to Samuel’s lifeless body on the floor beside his bed. Snapping a vampire’s neck wouldn’t be a permanent death, but at least it incapacitated it for a few hours. “He had no right to come in here and try to hurt Sam. Being that he’s a newborn, Sam’s still learning things and Samuel coming in here and trying to feed on him is jeopardizing Sam’s chances of learning how to become one of us!”

Frowning, Rufus stepped closer to Dean as he sized him up with his eyes. He knew that Dean was a good vampire, and he was John’s son, but he was getting out of line all because of some newborn who he’d only known a few weeks. “How could Samuel’s actions here a few minutes ago have shaped Sam’s mind so much that an elder deserves to be on trial?” Rufus challenged, almost excited to hear Dean’s answer.

His vision flashed red at the question, Dean barely restraining himself from shoving Rufus back against Bobby’s chest to get him out of his face. Samuel had deserved what he got, which was probably the only thing keeping Dean from getting his head chopped off right now – picking a fight with an elder just for asking a question wasn’t going to gain him any brownie points whether he was John’s kid or not. “He came in here and showed violence towards _my_ newborn!” Dean shouted, pointing at Sam to indicate who he was speaking about, almost as if he were laying a claim. “If Sam sees that kind of violence, he’s going to think it’s okay! I won’t have my newborn executed because of a mistake by an elder!”

Although he didn’t really like to give other people credit, Rufus was a fair man, and he gave credit where credit was due. Dean’s answer was legitimate, and he was proud of the boy. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to counter. “And Sam seeing you snapping an elder’s neck isn’t going to send off bad vibes?” Rufus asked, glancing at Sam to make sure the newborn was all right. He knew how Samuel could be, so he was actually kind of glad that Dean had broken his neck – the dick deserved it, after all.

Angrily, Dean shook his head, running his fingers through his hair as his eyes fell to Bobby’s. “That’s different,” he finally sighed, ready to let the elders make their decision because he knew that nothing he said was going to matter. In the end, he was just another vampire and he had no say in what happened here. Hell, for all he knew, he could be the one going on trial for showing violence towards one of the elders. “I was protecting what’s mine; Samuel was trying to hurt him, and I had to stop him.”

John placed a reassuring hand on his son’s shoulder, giving his son a small smile. “Why don’t you get Sam cleaned up while we discuss this further?” John suggested, motioning for two of the guards to come into the room and dispose of Samuel’s body for the time being. Without another word, Ellen, Bobby, and Rufus followed John out of the room, leaving Sam and Dean alone to deal with the aftermath of what had just happened.

Once everyone was gone, Dean moved towards Sam again, pressing his hands against the wall beside the younger vampire’s head, trapping Sam there. He could see that the bruise was already fading, but that didn’t change the fact that he was pissed. Samuel had no right to come in here and touch Sam. They had all given up their rights to touch Sam when they agreed to let Dean take care of him. Sam was his now, and no one was going to take him away from Dean – Dean wasn’t going to let that happen. 

Without warning, Dean leaned in and pressed his lips against Sam’s cheek, eyes squeezing closed in anger as he thought about the bruise under his lips. Sam’s skin was still hot from being slapped, and it made Dean want to find Samuel’s body and finish the job. After all, if Samuel wasn’t resisting, it would be easy to pull his head off his body and just end him. But he knew that there would be consequences for that, so instead, he crushed his lips against Sam’s, shoving his tongue into the younger man’s mouth as a deep moan tore from his throat.

The kiss shocked Sam, a small gasp escaping his lips as he gripped the short strands of Dean’s hair, pulling the older man into his body closer. He didn’t care that Dean was probably only doing this because he wanted to stake some sort of claim, or something – because that’s what it sounded like when he had been speaking to Rufus – he just needed this. Sam was shaken up and being with Dean was familiar and it felt good.

As the kiss continued, Dean shoved Sam back onto the mattress, knowing that it would be more comfortable to have sex on the bed and not against the wall. Another gasp escaped Sam as Dean ripped his shirt down the middle, pushing the tattered shreds of fabric aside as he sucked Sam’s pebbled nipple between his lips, gently nipping it before flattening his tongue over it to ease the sting of his teeth. He absolutely loved how responsive the newborn was being and that Sam wasn’t pushing him away. Dean had thought for sure that by now Sam would have reminded him that they’d done it this morning and pushed him away. But until that happened, Dean was going to make the best of the time he had.

His lips slowly moved down Sam’s body, tongue circling Sam’s navel before dipping inside, nipping the edges of Sam’s belly button playfully as his fingers worked open Sam’s jeans. When he felt the younger male bucking up against his hands, however, Dean stopped, slowly crawling up Sam’s body and kissing his lips once more, moving one leg so that it was pressed between Sam’s, just to tease the younger vampire. “So eager, baby,” he whispered before he started suckling at Sam’s neck, knowing that it made the younger man go crazy with need.

“Shut up, Dean,” Sam groaned, pushing at Dean’s chest to get his lips away from his neck. As soon as he had enough room, Sam pushed his hands between their bodies and started working open Dean’s jeans. “Just shut up and fuck me.”


	4. Chapter 4

Once Dean’s’ jeans were off, Sam allowed the older man to push him back down on the bed, eyes closing as Dean used his lips and teeth to work Sam’s neck and chest once more, Dean slowly sliding down lower until he reached his destination, all but ripping Sam’s pants off so he could see the younger male in all his glory. A small smile came to Dean’s face as Sam spread his legs a little wider as his hands fisted in the sheets when Dean nuzzled against his manhood, another low moan escaping Sam as Dean's nose moved through the soft curls between Sam's legs, hot breaths softly panting out against Sam's sensitive cock.

A small smile came to Dean’s lips as he placed both hands on Sam's hips then, holding him down so he wouldn't buck up as he sucked the tip of Sam's leaking dick into his mouth, moaning in the back of his throat, letting Sam feel the vibration. He couldn’t remember a male partner of his who he’d wanted to suck his dick as much as Sam, and that kind of freaked him out. Nevertheless, he slid lower on Sam's cock, relaxing his throat as he allowed Sam to bottom out against the back of his throat.

"Oh God, Dean," Sam gasped, one hand releasing the sheets beneath him and carding through Dean's hair, tugging lightly on the soft golden brown strands. He attempted to lift his hips, but Dean was still holding him down, causing Sam to whimper softly before curling the hand in Dean's hair into a tight fist, needing to take his mind off the need to move his hips.

Dean slid his mouth up Sam's cock, flicking his tongue along the underside as he continued to moan around Sam, one hand moving to jack the lower part of Sam's cock that wasn't in his mouth anymore. His head began to bob then, moving up and down on Sam's hard shaft, hand chasing after his mouth. Meanwhile, his free hand moved to palm his own hard cock, more moans vibrating along Sam's dick.

This was just too much. He didn't think he could take it anymore. His hand in Dean's hair tightened as he arched his back, head rolling on the pillow as he moaned and gasped, panting breaths through parted lips, chest rising and falling with each one. "Please," he begged, desperately bucking his hips and driving his cock deeper into Dean's warm, wet mouth once his hips were released.

Slowly, Dean pulled back, letting Sam's spit-slick cock slip from between his lips as he looked up at his lover. "Please what Sam?" he asked, his hand still tugging relentlessly on the younger man’s hard member. He had no problem giving Sam what he wanted, but he was going to make the newborn beg for it first; after all, he didn’t think Sam shared the same feelings he had for him which meant this was probably just sex to take his mind off of everything happening in his life right now. Of course, Dean was fine with that because it meant that he was getting what he wanted and he really didn’t have to work too hard for it.

Licking his lips, Sam shook his head, not knowing what he wanted exactly. After all, he was pretty new at this. “I-I don’t know,” Sam admitted, giving his head another small shake. “I just…oh God please…” He had no idea how to word his needs so he hoped that was enough for Dean, knowing that if the vampire didn’t do something soon, Sam was going to just finish off by himself.

A small smile came to Dean's face when Sam begged him for something he wasn’t even sure how to word. Luckily for Sam, Dean knew exactly what he wanted and he was going to give it to him. Nodding, he crawled back up Sam's body, kissing and nipping all the same areas he had done on his way down, once again paying special attention to Sam's navel and each of his nipples. Once he reached the younger vampire’s mouth, he kissed him firmly, wedging himself between Sam's legs comfortably. Again, he dipped his head, kissing Sam's lips hungrily, tongue delving into the younger man’s mouth, mapping out the wet cavern. As he kissed Sam, he popped the cap on the lube, spreading some of the gel onto his fingers before he shoved lightly at Sam's thigh, getting him to spread his legs further apart. "You ready?" he asked, biting his lip as he looked into Sam's warm, champagne hazel orbs.

When Dean asked if he was ready, Sam quickly nodded, licking his lips once more, kind of liking that he could still taste Dean there. As odd as it might have been, Sam was kind of getting used to the idea of Dean being around and liked it, much to his surprise. It was probably just the traumatic events of the day playing with his head, he was sure; but right now he was just focusing on Dean and how damn good this felt.

Dean bit his lip to stifle the loud moan that wanted to break from him when Sam's inner muscles clenched and squeezed his finger tightly. "Ungh...God," he breathed, his free hand moving to stroke Sam's cock once more. Feeling that Sam was starting to adjust, Dean began to move his finger, slowly sliding it almost all the way out of Sam before pushing back in, a little deeper with each thrust. Soon, he added a second finger, making scissoring movements inside Sam's tight entrance to loosen him up for his cock. He made sure to angle his fingers so that when he thrust in he would be brushing against Sam's prostate, wanting to get Sam worked up even more so than he was right now.

At first when Dean's finger slid into his body, Sam hissed in a breath, eyes squeezed tightly closed as he adjusted to the burn of having Dean's finger inside him. Thankfully, Dean gave him ample amount of time to adjust, and even after beginning to move, he treated him as though he were glass, making sure to be very careful. When his lover's fingers slid across his prostate, he gasped, moaning in pleasure as his back arched, trying to get closer to Dean.

Finally, Dean slid in a third finger, continuing to move the digits in and out of Sam's tight ass for another few minutes before pulling away, grabbing the lube again and squirting another generous dollop into his palm. He then grabbed the base of his cock, stroking himself from root to tip, spreading the lube liberally all over his length. Slowly, he then slid his cock into Sam's stretched hole, pushing in inch by inch until he was sheathed balls deep inside Sam, pausing to allow the younger vampire time to adjust. Seeing that Sam looked like he was in pain, Dean frowned in concern. "You okay?"

As Dean pushed into him, Sam gasped, hissing in another breath at the stretch and burn of Dean's cock being thrust into him. His fingers gripped at Dean's shoulders, blunt nails digging into Dean's flesh leaving little crescent moon shapes in their wake. His eyes slowly slid open when he heard Dean speaking, nodding slightly. "M'okay," he assured him, nodding once more just to let him know he wasn't lying.

After a few more minutes of just staying still, Sam experimentally moved his hips, moaning softly when the action caused Dean's cock to brush against that sweet bundle of nerves inside him. "You can move now," he instructed, nodding. "C'mon Dean, move."

Dean didn't need to be told he could move twice, pulling his hips back only to thrust into Sam once more, a low moan slipping past his parted lips. One hand moved to press palm-flat against the mattress beside Sam's head while his other hand continued to work Sam's hard as steel cock, thumb ghosting over the tip, smearing the leaking pre-cum there and using it as lube to help the slide of his hand.

Low moans and groans spilled from Sam as he arched his back, hips thrusting as he pushed his ass back against his lover's cock buried deep inside him and then into Dean's fisted hand sliding against his achingly hard dick. His legs wrapped tightly around Dean's waist, feet pressing against the firm globes of his ass, making sure he wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh God baby, you're so tight," Dean groaned, dipping his head before trailing hot, open mouthed kisses along Sam's long neck, causing Sam to arch his neck back, giving Dean more access as he moaned and panted.

The attention Dean was lavishing on his neck was enough to make him cum right there, but Sam held off, wanting to last at least as long as Dean. He knew from experience that sex felt so much better when he and Dean came at the same time. As Dean continued to tug ruthlessly at his cock, Sam's head rolled back and forth on the pillows, hips thrusting desperately as he tried to push Dean impossibly deeper into his body, heat spiraling through him to pool low in his groin.

Seeing Sam like this had Dean nearly cumming prematurely. He was so fucking hot with his face flushed as his lips parted as his breaths panted out, muscular chest rising and falling with each breath. And the way he had his legs wrapped around him was so damn good. He could feel his own orgasm nearing, causing his thrusts to become faster, more urgent, erratic.

He couldn't take it anymore. Each thrust the vampire made caused his cock to jab against Sam's prostate, his dick begging for release. "D-Dean, m'gonna cum," Sam warned, back arching off the mattress as he continued to push back against Dean's cock. "Cum with me, Dean! Oh God!" His balls drew up tight against his body, muscles tensing, nipples hardening to tight buds before the first ribbon of spunk shot from his cock, wetting Dean's hand.

As Sam came, his inner muscles squeezed Dean's cock, bringing Dean over the edge, Sam's name tearing from his throat. His hand on Sam's cock never let up as he worked Sam through his orgasm, his erratic thrusts slowing before finally coming to a stop, Dean collapsing on top of Sam, breaths still panting out, hot breaths fanning over Sam's neck and shoulder briefly before he rolled off him, just his arm remaining as he tugged Sam’s limp body closer to him.

A small smile came to Sam’s face as he felt Dean’s lips on his neck again, the younger vampire slowly rolling so that he was on his side facing Dean. “Mmm…” he moaned softly, hand moving to cup Dean’s cheek, thumb brushing against Dean’s plush bottom lip. “Didn’t John tell you to get me cleaned up? I’m not clean – I’m actually dirtier now that I was when they came in here the first time.”

Shrugging, Dean explained, “Yeah, well, I didn’t think it would be smart to get you in the shower and then fuck you after that. I mean, I was planning on making you dirty, so it was better to just do it before I cleaned you up, right?” Chuckling, he pushed himself off the bed before dragging Sam to his feet and leading him to the shower. They’d been in the shower together before, and when they had been, Sam had protested the whole time about being able to clean himself. Now, Sam wasn’t even saying anything, which led Dean to believe that something had changed with their relationship. And he sure as hell wasn’t complaining about the change.

**~~**

Sam frowned as he watched Dean move around the room, grabbing dirty clothes and tossing them into a bag so he could take them down and get them washed. They were mere days away from their judgment date, and Dean _still_ hadn’t taught him how to feed from a human being yet. The only source of blood Sam had been allowed to have was from Dean or from a blood bag. But Dean wouldn’t talk to him about it – any time they even got in the vicinity of talking about it, Dean would freeze up and make an excuse to leave.

That wasn’t going to happen this time – Sam was going to make sure of it. “Dean, are we going to talk about this?” he asked, keeping a close eye on the older vampire to make sure that he couldn’t bolt without Sam at least having an opportunity to stop him. 

“Talk about what?” Dean asked, grabbing one of Sam’s shirts off the floor and tossing it into the bag. 

When Dean asked what they were supposed to talk about, Sam rolled his eyes, knowing the older vampire knew what he was talking about. “Me…feeding off other people. Is this ringing a bell, Dean?”

Slowly, Dean straightening himself up, turning his attention to Sam. “Oh, that,” he muttered, shrugging as though it was nothing. “No, Sam, we’re not going to talk about it.” Nothing had changed for Dean – he didn’t want to teach Sam how to feed off other people, and he didn’t think that was going to change…ever. He’d been trying to work up the nerve to do it for weeks now, but nothing had happened. Castiel insisted that he just tell Sam that he didn’t want to have him feeding from anyone else, but Dean hadn’t done that either. Honestly, just telling Sam no and leaving it at that was good enough for Dean.

No was always Dean’s answer, and Dean never elaborated on it. Sam wanted a real answer this time. “Why not, Dean? We’re only days away from my judgment and as soon as the elders realize that I haven’t gone out to feed on a real person, they’re going to think I’m dangerous!” Sam didn’t want to die. When this had first happened, he had been ready to die, but Dean was showing him the little pleasures of being a vampire – like sex with Dean – and Sam didn’t want it to end so quickly.

In his anger, Dean blurted out, “Because I don’t want you to feed off other people, Sam, that’s why!” As soon as the words left his lips, Dean knew there was no going back. And by the way Sam was looking at him, Dean knew that he was going to want an explanation. So, it was probably best that Dean just hand it over instead of making Sam ask for it. “I don’t want you to feed off other people because _I_ want to be your sole source of food. Honestly, I get jealous watching you suck those blood bags dry, all right?! Are you happy now?”

Happy? Well, that wasn’t exactly the word Sam would have used for it. Shocked may have been better. Though, it was a good shock – if Dean would have just explained that from the beginning, Sam wouldn’t have kept asking. Honestly, he wasn’t all that thrilled about sucking someone else’s blood either, but he thought it was a requirement. Now that he knew it wasn’t, he didn’t care about it anymore, and he was more than happy to just get his blood from Dean. Well, Dean and blood bags when Dean wasn’t available. 

A wide smile came to his lips as he crawled off the bed and moved towards Dean, arms wrapping around Dean’s neck as he tugged him in for a kiss. “All you had to do was tell me that you didn’t _want_ me to feed off other people,” he explained, kissing Dean once more, this time allowing Dean to deepen the kiss. “If I didn’t think it was something that would help me stay alive, I wouldn’t have said anything. I don’t want to feed off other people, either. I like drinking from you and only you.”

Now that Dean knew Sam didn’t want to drink unless it was from him, he felt like a huge weight was lifted off his chest. “Good,” was the only thing Dean said before his lips were on Sam’s again, the dirty laundry forgotten as Dean walked Sam back to the bed, both men falling onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs as soft moans and heavy breathing filled the room.

**~~**

If his heart could beat, Sam knew that it would be beating out of his chest as he sat on the bench waiting for the elders to make their decision. He had been on his best behavior all month and he thought he’d done pretty well. But in the end, it didn’t matter what he thought, or even what Dean thought – the elders were going to choose whatever they wanted to. Sam’s life rested in their hands, and their hands alone. 

His hand quickly moved to Dean’s knee, pressing firmly to make the older vampire stop tapping his foot restlessly. Honestly, it was just annoying – that wasn’t going to make them have their decision ready any faster. “Just calm down, Dean,” Sam mumbled, giving his head a small shake. “They’re going to have a decision soon, I’m sure.”

Yeah, that was the problem. Dean was a bad teacher; he hadn’t taught Sam how to do much of anything other than have sex with him and feed from him. The elders were going to know that, and Dean honestly didn’t think it would be winning Sam any points. And if he lost Sam, then he was going to lose it. His father knew that, so Dean was hoping that could at least gain Sam some brownie points. Though in the end, Dean knew that John wasn’t going to favor Sam because of Dean’s feelings because he was fair. He wouldn’t let Sam live if they saw him as a threat because Dean was in love with him.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the elders turned their attention to Sam and Dean, John giving his son a small smile. “After much deliberation,” John started, turning his attention fully to Sam, “we have decided that you are not a threat to our society, and therefore, you will not be executed.” Before Sam and Dean could get too excited, however, John added, “There are, of course, conditions that are to be met because of this. Just because we allow you to live today, doesn’t mean we cannot kill you without warning if you step out of line. I’m sure Dean has explained to you that we do not kill to keep ourselves alive. And as you know, anyone who creates a newborn will be killed on the spot.”

Nodding, Sam answered, “Yes, I am aware of all of the rules of the clan, and I can assure you that I will not do anything to jeopardize it.” Smiling at the elders, Sam barely had a chance to thank them before Dean was yanking him out of the room and dragging him back to their room. “Dean,” he complained when the older vampire shoved him into the room and kicked the door closed. “You didn’t even let me thank them for sparing my life. What’s gotten into you?”

Dean didn’t answer Sam, giving his head a small shake as he crushed their lips together. He couldn’t believe that this had worked out in their favor! Pulling back, Dean explained, “They don’t want you to suck up to them. They just want you out of their hair.” Again, he kissed Sam, roughly plunging his tongue inside the younger man’s mouth. “Besides, now that I know I can have you and not have to worry about them killing you in a few weeks, I want to get you naked and in the shower where I plan on taking my time making love to you and then washing your perfect body with that soap that smells like strawberries.”

At the mention of showering and having Dean making love to him before cleaning him, Sam nearly purred with content. Yeah, he wanted that too. “Then, we should probably get moving, huh?” he asked with a small smile, moving from Dean’s embrace and grabbing the older man’s hand, tugging him to the bathroom. “So, now that you know I’m going to be around for a while, maybe we should talk about you letting me out of this room for more than meetings with the elders.” Honestly, Sam was kept in this room like some kind of love slave all of the time. Not that he really minded, but he just liked to tease Dean.

“Eh, I’ll think about it,” Dean smirked, kicking the door closed behind him as Sam turned on the water. Words couldn’t describe how happy he was to know that Sam was not in danger of dying any time soon, and Dean was ready to take advantage of that, stripping out of his clothes and following Sam into the shower. They were definitely going to have some enjoyable times ahead of them if Dean had anything to say about it.


End file.
